Champagner, Wetten und Primzahlen
by VampsAndWolves
Summary: Zu einer Hochzeit gehören traditionsgemäß Champagner, einige Tränen und viele Gäste. Was jedoch Wetten und Primzahlen damit zu tun haben, weiß nur Quil allein. Und ehe er weiß, wie es passieren konnte, steckt er tiefer im Schlamassel, als beabsichtigt.


**Disclaimer: **Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört Stephenie Meyer. Alles, was euch unbekannt ist, gehört mir. Da wir das nun geklärt haben, geht's weiter zur Authors Note.

**A/N: **Ich bin kein Fanfiction-Neuling, aber ein Neuling im Twilight-Fandom. Dies ist mein erstes Werk, dass ich in diesem Fandom je fertig bekommen habe, da ich immer noch nach meinen Charakteren suche. Ich habe gemerkt, dass mir die Vampire irgendwie nicht liegen, also halte ich mir an die Werwölfe. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt mein Erstlingswerk und ihr laßt mir eine Review da, die mich zum weiterschreiben in diesem Fandome animiert.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Champagner, Wetten und Primzahlen**

Langsam schlenderte Quil zu Leah rüber, die ein wenig abseits der ausgelassen feiernden Hochzeitsgesellschaft auf einem Felsen saß und über das Meer blickte, das im Schein der glutrot untergehenden Sonne funkelte und glitzerte, wie ein frischer Lavastrom. Er wußte, dass sie ihn bemerkt haben mußte, auch wenn sie dies durch nichts zu erkennen gab, denn er hatte sich keineswegs an sie rangeschlichen. Außerdem hatte sie durch ihre Wolfsgene sowieso ein sehr viel deutlicheres Gehör, als normale Menschen. Sie hätte ihn selbst gehört, wenn er versucht hätte, sich an sie anzuschleichen. Da halfen ihm auch seine eigenen Wolfsgene nicht, die dafür sorgten, dass er sich sehr viel eleganter und leichtfüßiger bewegen konnte als früher, und wodurch er sich an andere durchaus anschleichen und sie erschrecken konnte.

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er die halb geleerte Champagnerflasche sah, die Leah auf der der Hochzeitsgesellschaft abgewandten Seite des Felsens in den leicht feuchten Sand gedrückt und so gegen versehentliches Umfallen gesichert hatte. Leise seufzend ließ er sich neben sie auf den Felsen nieder, sah sie jedoch nicht an. Stattdessen wandte er den Blick ebenfalls auf das Meer hinaus, hielt aber alle seine anderen Sinne auf das stumm vor sich hin brütende Mädchen neben sich gerichtet. Und das was er mit diesen Sinnen an Signalen einfing, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Weißt du, alleine trinken macht extrem schnell betrunken.", meinte er schließlich leise, aber ohne sie anzusehen.

In Zeitlupe wandte Leah den Kopf zu ihm herum und sah ihn mit ausdruckslosen Augen an. Schließlich nahm sie stumm die Champagnerflasche und hielt sie ihm hin, während sie den Blick wieder auf das Meer hinaus richtete.

„Danke"

Den Blick jetzt fest auf Leah gerichtet nahm er die Flasche entgegen, trank einen Schluck und stellte sie dann neben sich auf den Felsen, so dass Leah nicht mehr an sie heran kam. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie diesen scheinbar zufälligen Schachzug seinerseits bemerkte oder ihn einfach nur stillschweigend erduldete. Weder ihre Mimik noch ihre Körpersprache verriet etwas darüber, allerdings mußte das nichts heißen. Jahrelange gemeinsame Zeit in einem der beiden Wolfsrudel von La Push hatte Quil gelehrt, dass Leah nicht nur der einzige weibliche Wolf der Geschichte ist, sondern auch der Disziplinierteste. Zumindest wenn es darum ging, ihre innersten Gefühle vor ihrem Rudel und insbesondere vor sich selbst zu verbergen. Oder besser vor sich selbst zu verleugnen. Daran änderten auch die paar Wochen nichts, die sie in verschiedenen Rudeln verbracht hatten, bevor er sich mit Embry zusammen ebenfalls Jacob Rudel angeschlossen hatte.

„Was machst du hier, Quil? Solltest du nicht dort drüben sein und genau wie die anderen deinen eigenen kleinen Planeten umkreisen wie ein liebeskranker Mond?"

Auf Quils Lippen erschien ein verschmitztes Grinsen, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Liebeskrank bin ich ganz und gar nicht. Höchstens sehr beschützerisch eingestellt.", widersprach er ihr leise und warf ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. „Und mein Planet ist seit ungefähr einer Stunde im Bett, weil sie vollkommen erledigt ist. Du siehst also, im Moment bin ich ein einsamer, verwaister Mond, statt ein liebeskranker."

„Bemitleidenswert", entfuhr es Leah, doch ihr Tonfall war trocken und einen Hauch spöttisch.

„Absolut", bestätigte Quil jedoch völlig gelassen.

Leah verdrehte die Augen und hielt den Blick weiter auf das das rotgolden glitzernde Meer gerichtet, wo die Sonne inzwischen zu einem Drittel drin versunken war. Nach einigen stummen Minuten wandte sie ihn aber doch zu ihm hinüber und sah ihn mit einem düsteren Funkeln in den Augen an.

„Und glaube ja nicht, dass ich nicht gemerkt habe, dass du gerade versuchst, mir die Flasche abzuluchsen, Quil Ateara."

Quil entfuhr ein leises Lachen, rückte die Flasche jedoch trotz des drohenden Blicks seiner Rudelkameradin nicht heraus.

„Wie gesagt, alleine trinken macht viel zu schnell betrunken."

Leah schnaubte und wandte den Blick wieder ab.

„Vielleicht ist das genau das, was ich damit bezwecken will.", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Beinahe so leise, als wäre es nur für sie selbst bestimmt gewesen, doch Quil wußte es besser. Er sollte diese Bemerkung hören. Aus was für einem Grund auch immer. Denn sonst hätte sie sich diese Bemerkung verkniffen. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie einfach nur alleine gelassen werden, aber den Wunsch würde er ihr heute nicht erfüllen. Nicht, wenn sie in diesem Gemütszustand war.

Quil seufzte leise und nahm die Champagnerflasche zur Hand. Mit abwesendem Blick starrte er auf das Etikett und konnte sich ein kurzes, wenn auch amüsiertes Schnauben nicht verkneifen. Sam und Emily hatten wirklich weder Kosten noch Mühen gescheut, um ihre Hochzeit zu einem Ereignis zu machen, über das ganz La Push noch ewig reden würde. Und wo ihr eigenes Budget es nicht geschafft hatte, hatte die Dorfgemeinschaft und der Ältestenrat mit ausgeholfen. Alles für den Alphawolf, den großen Sam Uley.

„Wir wissen alle, das das hier heute nicht leicht für ich ist, Leah.", meinte er schließlich und drehte die Flasche abwesend in seinen Hände hin und her. „Aber wir alle rechnen es dir verdammt hoch an, dass du nicht gekniffen und das alles hier so konsequent durchgezogen hast. Das ist wirkliche Größe, Leah. Und davon besitzt du verdammt viel."

„Größe!" Leah schnaubte spöttisch und sah wieder aufs Meer hinaus. „Dass ich zugestimmt habe, Emilys Trauzeugin zu sein, war blanker Wahnsinn. Und dass ich das hier heute tatsächlich auch durchgezogen habe, war keine Größe, sondern eher ein ziemlich deutlicher Hang zur Selbstquälung." Einen Moment war sie still, doch dann sah sie Quil mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Dieser konnte bei ihrer Antwort ein leises Lachen nicht verhindern, hatte sich aber sehr schnell wieder unter Kontrolle, als ihr Blick ihn traf. „Darf ich dir mal eine Frage stellen, auf die du wirklich ehrlich antworten mußt, Quil? Ich meine, wirklich ehrlich antworten, auch wenn es für dich vielleicht ein wenig unangenehm werden könnte."

Quil sah sie kurz irritiert an, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern.

„Nur zu.", forderte er sie völlig gelassen auf. „Claire fragt mich seit einiger Zeit die unglaublichsten und viel zu oft auch unverschämtesten Fragen. Mag der Himmel wissen, wie sie ständig darauf kommt. So schnell kann mich also nichts mehr schocken."

„Da würde ich nicht drauf bauen.", murmelte Leah vor sich hin, ließ Quil allerdings keine Zeit, sich über diese Bemerkung Gedanken zu machen, denn sie setzte ohne abzuwarten zu ihrer eigentlichen Frage an. „Wie hoch ist die Gesamtsumme in eurem '_Wie lange behält Leah die Beherrschung_'-Wetttopf?"

Vor Schreck über diese tatsächlich völlig unerwartete Frage rutschte Quil beinahe die nun immerhin zu zwei Dritteln leere Champagnerflasche aus der Hand. Er warf Leah einen kurzen verschmitzt-verlegenen Blick zu, wandte ihn jedoch blitzschnell wieder ab, als er auf ihren durchdringenden Blick traf. Stattdessen sah er auf seine Füße, die schon seit einiger Zeit abwesend im leicht feuchten Sand scharrten und dort leichte Furchen hinterlassen hatte, wie er erst jetzt feststellte.

„Komm schon, Quil. Ich bin lange nicht so blind und taub, wie ihr alle die ganze Zeit über angenommen habt.", forderte Leah ihn auf, als er auch nach über zwei Minuten nichts gesagt hatte. „Ich habe mich zwar in den letzten zwei Wochen nicht verwandelt und konnte somit nicht in eure Köpfe gucken, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich euch nicht trotzdem durchschaue, wenn ihr was zu verbergen habt. Und man konnte es euch allen anmerken, dass ihr was verbergt. Beiden Rudeln.", hängte sie nach einer kurzen Pause noch mit an. „Also, wie hoch ist die Summe?"

Quil seufzte tief und schüttelte dann kurz resigniert den Kopf. „238 Dollar. Zumindest war das der letzte Stand, der mir bekannt war. Könnten auch ein paar Dollar mehr sein.", gab er schließlich verlegen grinsend zu. „Jeder konnte so oft tippen, wie er wollte. Allerdings kostete jeder Tipp 2 Dollar."

Ungläubig starrte Leah ihn an. „238 Dollar? Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

Quil zuckte mit den Schultern, sagte jedoch nichts weiter. Innerlich ärgerte er sich jedoch mächtig. Er wußte, Jacob, Embry und Seth würden ihn kräftig auseinander nehmen, weil er geplaudert hatte. Aber was hätte er schon tun sollen? Sie alle würden es mit eigenen Augen und Ohren sehen und hören können, dass Leah sowieso schon Bescheid gewußt hatte und er es mit weiteren Lügen nur noch schlimmer gemacht hätte. Denn spätestens wenn Leah das nächste Mal in ihrer Wolfsform wäre, würde sie merken, dass er gelogen hatte. Und niemand, der noch einigermaßen bei Verstand war, legte sich ernsthaft mit Leah Clearwater an. Das wäre glatter Selbstmord. Der einzige, der hin und wieder mal einen Fuß, oder besser gesagt, eine Pfote über diese Grenze setzte, war Jacob. Aber der hatte dann immer noch sein Alpha-Kommando als letzte Verteidigungsmaßnahme, um Leah davon abzuhalten, ihm nach dem Leben zu trachten.

„Wieviel Dollar hast du eingesetzt?", hakte sie leise nach und gerade dieser leise Ton sorgte dafür, das Quil nicht anders konnte, als ihr in die Augen zu sehen und absolut ehrlich zu antworten.

„12", gab er ebenso leise zu, wie sie gefragt hatte. „Die letzten 2 Dollar habe ich zwei Stunden vor Annahmeschluß eingesetzt."

„Annahmeschluß?"

„Gestern, um Mitternacht. Heute durfte nicht mehr gewettet werden, sonst wäre es irgendwann unfair geworden und wir hätten am Schluß alle noch darauf gesetzt, dass du gar nicht ausflippst, je länger du durchhältst."

„Verstehe", erwiderte Leah, die jetzt wieder zu ihrem oftmals gefürchteten Spott zurückgefunden hatte. Doch Quil hörte den leicht zittrigen Unterton, der darin mitschwang und wußte, dass sie doch ziemlich betroffen war.

„Hey, komm schon.", meinte er deshalb und legte ihr vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Arm. Er war sich nicht sonderlich sicher, ob sie ihm diese nicht vielleicht im nächsten Moment brechen oder abreißen würde, aber dieses Risiko ging er in diesem Moment ganz bewußt ein. Denn wenn sie es tatsächlich tat, hätte er es immerhin verdient. „Wir wollten dich damit nicht verletzen. Wir waren einfach nur ein wenig am rumspinnen. Du weißt doch mittlerweile, wie wir Kerle so sind. Und wie gesagt, wir alle sind mächtig beeindruckt, dass du das bisher so durchgezogen hast."

Leah blieb stumm und blickte minutenlang auf das dunkle und wieder blaugraue Meer hinaus, hinter dem die Sonne inzwischen komplett verschwunden war.

„Wie lange hast du mir gegeben, bis ich die Beherrschung verliere?", fragte sie schließlich, als in Quil langsam die Hoffnung aufstieg, sie hätte das Thema fallen gelassen. Wundern tat es ihn aber andererseits nicht, dass dem nicht so war. Leah war gnadenlos und wenn sie sich einmal in etwas verbissen hatte, ließ sie nicht so schnell wieder locker. Das war einer der vielen Eigenschaften, die sie sich als einziger weiblicher Wolf im größten Rudel aller Zeiten im Laufe der Zeit angeeignet hatte.

„Bis zum Ehrentanz.", gab er leise seufzend zu und stellte die Champagnerflasche wieder außerhalb Leahs Reichweite in den Sand. „Ich habe also definitiv 12 Dollar verloren, statt 238 oder vielleicht auch mehr gewonnen."

„Und wer ist noch im Rennen?"

Quil atmete tief durch und fuhr sich kurz mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Als Leah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah, hob er jedoch die Hand und sah sie bittend an.

„Laß mich kurz nachdenken, okay?", bat er sie. „Ich will hier keinen Fehler machen, damit du später nicht einen Unschuldigen erwürgst."

„Gibt es irgendjemanden, der nicht gewettet hat?", flüsterte Leah kaum hörbar und sah Quil jetzt wieder fragend an. Dieser schüttelte ohne zu zögern den Kopf und sah fast im gleichen Moment, wie in Leah etwas einstürzte. Und er ahnte den Grund dafür.

„Es ist nicht so, dass Seth an deiner Selbstbeherrschung zweifelt, Leah.", erklärte er ihr. „Er hat immer gesagt, dass du logisch betrachtet soviel Fairness und Anstand besitzt, dass du diesen Tag und deine Aufgaben ohne die Beherrschung zu verlieren durchziehen wirst. Allerdings kennt er dich von uns allen auch schon am längsten und weiß am besten, dass sich dein logisches Denkvermögen gerne mal ausschaltet, wenn dir etwas emotional zuviel wird. Und genau davor hatte er Angst. Dass du in so einem Moment zusammen brichst und etwas tust, was du später bereust. Er hat aber nie angenommen, dass du irgendwann vorsätzlich die ganze Sache sprengen würdest. Er hatte mehr Angst vor deiner vielleicht schwindenden Kraft als vor Sams und Emilys Gefühlen, wenn du zusammenbrichst."

Leah nickte. Und Quil wußte, dass Seth mit dieser Einschätzung ihrer Person wohl gar nicht so unrecht gehabt hatte. Genau vor so einem kompletten Blackout hatte sie sich wohl die ganze Zeit über selber gefürchtet.

„Wie lange hat er mir gegeben?"

„Je näher dieser Tag rückte, desto kürzere Zeitspannen hat er dir bis zum völligen Aussetzer gegeben. Eben weil die Anspannung immer größer wurde. Wenn ich da jetzt nicht etwas völlig durcheinander kriege, war sein letzter Tipp, dass du Emily ohne Trauzeugin vor dem Altar stehen läßt."

„Tja, dann hat mein kleiner Bruder wohl genauso wenig gewonnen wie du."

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Leahs Lippen, als sie Quil jetzt triumphierend ansah. Und dieses Lächeln hatte sie sich verdient, denn ihrem Bruder, ihm und einem Großteil des immerhin 17-köpfigen Gesamtrudels gegenüber hatte sie sich bewiesen.

„Soweit ich weiß, hat er etwa 18 Dollar eingesetzt.", fuhr Quil fort. „Am meisten haben allerdings Jared und Paul in den Wetttopf geschmissen. Die haben dir beide nie wirklich lange Zeiträume zugemutet."

„Sind die noch im Rennen?", hakte Leah nach, der es gar nicht paßte, wenn dies so wäre. Quil wußte, sie hatte schon vor ihrer gemeinsamen Wolfszeit so ihre Probleme mit den beiden gehabt. Denn sie hatte in ihren Augen viel zu lange mit den beiden zusammen die Schulbank gedrückt. Sie waren die zwei beliebtesten Jungs ihres Jahrgangs gewesen und konnten sich vor Angeboten williger Mädchen kaum retten. Und dies war ihnen in Leahs Augen schon viel zu früh zu Kopf gestiegen, denn sie hatten einfach nicht einsehen wollen, dass sie für ihre Reize so überhaupt nicht empfänglich war.

Allerdings hatte es sie in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit mit den beiden zu Beginn in Sams Rudel sehr entschädigt, als Paul sich ausgerechnet auf Rachel Black geprägt hatte. Und zwar nicht, weil Jacob diese Tatsache gewaltig wurmte und er Paul das Leben schwer machte, sondern weil Rachel Jared Ex-Freundin aus Schulzeiten war. Die beiden waren fast ein Jahr lang zusammen gewesen, bis sie sich im Sommer vor dem College trennten. Und dass Jared jetzt in Wolfsform ständig sah, wie sein bester Freund Paul seiner eigenen Ex-Freundin hinterher sabberte, war das beste Kino, dass Leah sich vorstellen konnte. Vor allem, weil Jared verdammt empfindlich auf einige von Pauls Gedanken reagierte, die ihn oftmals sehr viel aggressiver und schneller reagieren ließ, als Jacob. Dies war eine Sache, die sie seit der Trennung der beiden Rudel sehr vermisste, wie Quil aus ihren Gedanken wußte. Allerdings überwogen die Vorteile einer Trennung von Pauls und Jareds Gedanken doch sehr diesen einen Nachteil, weshalb sie sie nicht wirklich bereute. Und Quil bereute sie schon gar nicht.

Er lachte auf, als Leah ihn nach den Siegaussichten der beiden befragte. „Nein, die zwei waren in dem Moment raus, als du heute Morgen aufgestanden bist. Sie haben beide fest damit gerechnet, dass du aus Trotz heute den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen und dich einen Dreck darum scheren würdest, ob durch deine Abwesenheit die Trauung durcheinander gewirbelt werden würde."

Leah schnaubte empört über diese Unterstellung, doch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, wie Quil aus dem Augenwinkel feststellte. Und auch das konnte er ihr nun wirklich nicht verdenken. Ihn selber freute es auch gewaltig, dass diese beiden aus dem Rennen waren. Selbst wenn gerade sie den Wetttopf in den letzten Tagen in so schwindelerregende Höhen gepuscht hatten.

„Collin hat noch eine Chance und er hat auch nur drei Mal getippt." Leah sah ihn fragend an und Quil grinste breit, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass es spätestens dann bei dir aussetzt und du den beiden etwas nicht gerade nettes hinterher brüllst, wenn sie nachher in ihre Flitterwochen aufbrechen. Und halte mich für verrückt, aber irgendwie hat diese Vorstellung etwas, finde ich."

Jetzt lachte auch Leah zum ersten Mal leise auf.

„Ja, diese Vorstellung hat wirklich was.", stimmte sie Quil zu, der verwundert über dieses Eingeständnis seitens Leah kurz überrascht eine Augenbraue hob. „Ehrlich, ich mag den Kleinen und würde ihm das Geld wirklich gönnen. Allerdings ..."

„Allerdings hast du nicht vor, die Beherrschung noch zu verlieren, stimmts?", setzte Quil den Satz schließlich fort, als Leah ihn unbeendet ließ.

Leah nickte und deutete mit einer Hand kurz zu der Champagnerflasche rüber, die Quil immer noch gut bewachte.

„Was meinst du, warum ich mich mit meinem kleinen Freund da neben dir hier hin verzogen habe? Hier sind heute zuviele Momente, die an meiner Beherrschung zerren. Mit irgendwas muß ich mich ja nunmal ablenken, damit ich das Versprechen an mir selber halten kann."

„Sowas in der Art habe ich mir fast gedacht.", bestätigte Quil ebenfalls nickend. „Allerdings finde ich nicht, dass du das wirklich nötig hast. Du hast soviel mehr Größe, als deinen Kummer über diese Hochzeit in zuviel Champagner zu ertränken."

Er hörte, wie Leah beinahe tonlos etwas vor sich hinmurmelte, konnte aber nicht genau verstehen, was das war. Ganz sicher war er sich nicht, aber er meinte, irgendetwas in der Art von „immer mein Fehler" und „verfluchter Alpha" verstanden zu haben, könnte es aber nicht beschwören, wenn er es müßte. Stattdessen erhob er sich jetzt und hielt ihr auffordernd die Hand hin, woraufhin Leah ihn verwirrt ansah.

„Du hast noch nicht mit mir getanzt, Leah Clearwater.", beantwortete er ihre stumme Frage. „Ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, auf dieser Hochzeit mit allen hübschen Frauen zu tanzen, die anwesend sind. Und da wird mir ganz bestimmt nicht eine der Top 5 Kandidatinnen entwischen."

Leahs Reaktion darauf war ein spöttisches Schnauben, während sie demonstrativ den Blick abwandte und wieder aufs Meer hinaus sah. Doch Quil erkannte den wahren Grund für diese Reaktion. Er konnte es zwar selber nicht so recht glauben, aber ausgerechnet Leah, die sonst nichts so leicht in Verlegenheit brachte, woran ihre lange einsame Zeit in einem Rudel hormongesteuerter männlicher Wölfe nicht ganz unschuldig war, lief bei seinem halb versteckten Kompliment leicht rot an. Es war gar nicht so leicht, sich ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen zu verbeißen, wie er feststellte, aber irgendwie schaffte er es doch. Zumindest beinahe, denn ein leichtes Lächeln konnte er nicht verhindern, als er jetzt ihr Kinn mit Daumen und Zeigefinger umfasste und sie zwang, ihn anzusehen.

„Du wirst mir keinen Korb geben, Leah.", meinte er leise und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Du wirst mit mir tanzen, auch wenn es bedeutet, dass ich dich unter lautem Protestgeschrei deinerseits zum Zelt dort drüben tragen und dazu zwingen muß."

Leah seufzte theatralisch und versuchte so scheinbar, ihre Verlegenheit in den Griff zu kriegen. Wirklich in die Augen sehen konnte sie ihm allerdings immer noch nicht, wie Quil feststellte. Ihr Blick glitt trotz seiner Kontrolle über ihre Blickrichtung leicht an ihm vorbei in Richtung der inzwischen recht ignorierten Champagnerflasche, was ihn jedoch mehr amüsierte statt empörte.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass ich auf deiner Top 5 Liste auf Platz 1 stehe, oder?", fragte sie, als sie schließlich aufstand und seine nun wieder dargebotene Hand ergriff.

Quil lachte und schüttelte gut gelaunt den Kopf, als er sich mit ihr zusammen Hand in Hand in Richtung Festzelt den Strand entlang ging.

„Tut mir leid. Der Platz ist eindeutig und auf ewig Claire vorbehalten."

„Habe ich mir gedacht. Warum habe ich überhaupt gefragt?"

„Falls es dich beruhigt, du stehst auf einem ganz sicheren dritten Platz.", verriet er ihr und sah sie abwartend von der Seite er an. Und er brauchte nicht lange warten, bis sie seinen Köder schluckte und nachhakte.

„Nur auf Platz 3? Wer steht denn außer Claire noch vor mir?"

„Makena", antwortete er ohne langes zögern. Sie waren inzwischen beim Zelt angekommen und er zog sie in einer fließenden Bewegung und mit einer kleinen Extradrehung unter seinem Arm entlang in die Arme und ging übergangslos vom Gehen ins Tanzen über. Und Leah folgte ihm genauso spontan und ohne Stolperschritte. Er zwinkerte ihr anerkennend zu, woraufhin sie lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Diese ganze Wolfsgeschichte muß doch mal zu etwas gut sein. Und sei es nur, um die neu gewonnene Bewegungsfertigkeit beim Tanzen einzusetzen.", meinte sie gelassen und neigte dann den Kopf mit einem skeptischen Stirnrunzeln in Falten. „Vor mir stehen also nur Claire und deine kleine Schwester, hm? Darf ich mir da was drauf einbilden?"

„Ich bitte doch darum.", erwiderte Quil und wirbelte sie gekonnt immer tiefer in die tanzende Menge hinein. „Es gibt niemanden im Rudel, mit dem ich jetzt lieber tanzen würde. Egal ob in Sams oder Jacobs Rudel."

„Oh, vielen Dank." Leahs Antwort kam trocken und eine Spur spöttisch rüber, wobei sie übertrieben die Augen verdrehte. „Genau das wollte ich hören. Das baut mich so unwahrscheinlich auf."

„Gern geschehen." Quil grinste sie übermütig an, wurde jedoch kurz darauf wieder ernst. „Die Beiden sind übrigens auch noch mit im Rennen."

„Hm? Wer?"

„Sam und Jacob. Sie haben beide nur ein einziges Mal getippt. Ziemlich am Anfang. Und beide haben nie einen zweiten Tipp hinterher geschickt."

Quil beobachtete Leah genau, als er dies sagte, und so entging ihm nicht, dass sie erst kurz zusammen zuckte und dann sehr nachdenklich wurde. Ihr Blick ging links an seiner Schulter vorbei, doch er bezweifelte, dass sie den Holzfußboden des Festzeltes oder die Beine der anderen Tanzpaare dort sah. Ihr Blick schien meilenweit entfernt zu sein, während sie sich, scheinbar ohne es selbst zu bemerken, auf die Unterlippe biß.

„Sie haben beide absolut unerschütterliches Vertrauen in dich, Leah.", erklärte er ihr leise. „Keiner von beiden glaubt, dass du heute für irgendeinen Skandal sorgen wirst. Und so sehr ich Collin das Geld auch gönnen würde, glaube ich doch, dass unsere beiden Alphas es sich später teilen müssen."

„Genau das wäre eigentlich ein Grund, Collin doch noch zu dem Geld zu verhelfen. Denn den beiden gönne ich es nun wirklich nicht.", erwiderte Leah jedoch zu Quils Verblüffung. Er konnte sich nun wirklich keinen Grund, vorstellen, warum Leah Jacob gegenüber so reagieren könnte. Sam gegenüber ja, denn der hatte ihr vor Jahren, wenn auch nicht vorsätzlich oder irgendwie beabsichtigt, aber doch ziemlich brutal das Herz gebrochen. Aber ihr Verhältnis zu Jacob war im Laufe der Zeit, und vor allem seitdem dieser sein eigenes Rudel hatte, deutlich besser geworden, als es früher gewesen war. Doch bevor er nachhaken konnte, wie sie das denn genau meinte, sprach sie schon von sich aus weiter.

„Diese verfluchten Alphas.", platzte es mit einer Heftigkeit aus ihr heraus, die im kompletten Gegensatz zu ihrer bisher eher gedrückten und in sich gekehrten Stimmung stand. „Haben die eigentlich nichts besseres zu tun, als sich im absolut falschesten Moment auf irgendjemanden zu prägen und anderen Leuten weh zu tun? Was soll das? Machen die das absichtlich, oder was?"

„Wie bitte? Was hast du da gerade gesagt?"

Quil war urplötzlich stehen geblieben und sah sie vollkommen verblüfft an. Er spürte, wie Leah sich versteifte. Ihre Zähne bissen fast durch ihre Unterlippe, während ihre Wangen vor Verlegenheit trotz ihrer von Natur aus recht gebräunten Haut jetzt vor Verlegenheit regelrecht brannten.

„Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihr schließlich, als ihr endgültig ins Bewußtsein drang, was sie da gerade ungewollt ausgeplaudert hatte.

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck wollte sie sich kurz darauf aus Quils Griff befreien, doch dieser hatte unbewußt mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet und schlang instinktiv die Arme fester um sie. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm später nicht dafür eine gewaltige Tracht Prügel verabreichen würde, aber er war sich verdammt sicher, dass er sie jetzt auf keinen Fall flüchten lassen durfte. Hauptsächlich um ihrer selbst Willen, denn er wußte, dass sie es später umso schwerer haben würde, ihm und dem Rudel wieder entgegen zu treten, wenn sie jetzt floh. Und das würde wieder dazu führen, dass sie sich selber mit ihren Grübeleien an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs brachte. Das durfte er auf keinen Fall zulassen.

Leah machte es ihm jedoch nicht leicht, denn sie entwickelte im Augenblick Kräfte, von denen selbst er noch nichts geahnt hatte. Und als einer ihrer Rudelkameraden wußte er verdammt genau, zu welchen Kräften Leah fähig war, wenn sie nur wollte. Er mußte alle seine Reserven aufbringen, um sie festzuhalten, und er wunderte sich gleichzeitig, dass noch niemand auf ihren Kampf aufmerksam geworden war. Wahrscheinlich lag das hauptsächlich daran, dass Leah nicht wie am Spieß brüllte, sondern sich einfach nur stumm aus seinem Klammergriff befreien wollte. Und genau diesen Griff ließ er nicht locker, was ihm allerdings gewaltige Kräfte kostete. Allerdings fiel dies in der tanzenden, feiernden Menge im laternenbeschienenen Festzelt nicht weiter auf.

„Leah! Leah, bitte! Beruhige dich, okay?", bat er sie leise und mit den Lippen nahe an ihrem Ohr. Sein Tonfall war eindringlich und er hoffte, dass er irgendwann zu ihr durchkommen und sie auf ihn hören würde. Vorzugsweise bevor seine Kräfte nachließen. „Ich werde dich nicht loslassen! Hörst du? Ich werde dich jetzt nicht gehen lassen, Leah! Also hör bitte auf damit so zu zappeln! Bitte!"

„Laß mich los, Quil!", protestierte Leah nun doch, wenn auch überraschenderweise nicht laut brüllend, sondern genauso leise wie er und mit deutlicher Verlegenheit in der Stimme. „Laß mich los!"

„Damit du dich im Selbstmitleid und mit noch einer Flasche Champagner ertränken kannst?", fragte Quil sie leise aber brutal ehrlich. „Vergiß es. Das hast du nicht nötig. Und ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen. Also hör endlich auf damit, gegen mich anzukämpfen."

„Du bist ein Scheißkerl!", fuhr sie ihn an, doch es klang schon ziemlich erstickt und Quil ahnte, wie kurz sie vor dem Verlust der Selbstbeherrschung stand.

„Ein Mistkerl, der den Mund hält, wenn es drauf ankommt. Da kannst du dich drauf verlassen. Von mir wird er es nicht erfahren. Und wenn ich bis in alle Ewigkeit alle Primzahlen die es gibt runterbeten muß, um nicht darüber nachzudenken, wenn ich in Wolfsform bin.", gab er leise zurück und kämpfte weiterhin fest gegen ihre Befreiungsversuche an.

„Er wird trotzdem wissen, dass du was vor ihm verbirgst."

Leahs Antwort konnte er kaum noch hören, doch zu seiner Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass sie jetzt zumindest aufgab, gegen ihn anzukämpfen. Stattdessen klammerte sie sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn und verbarg das Gesicht in dem nagelneuen Hemd, dass seine Mutter ihm extra für die Hochzeit besorgt hatte. Und er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass dieses ziemlich durchnässt sein würde, wenn Leah ihn schließlich los ließ. Denn die leichten Zuckungen, die ihren Körper in diesem Moment gerade durchschüttelten, verrieten ihm nur zu deutlich, was sie gerade tat.

„Aber er wird nicht wissen, was ich vor ihm verberge. Und er wird es auch nicht erfahren.", flüsterte er, als er sie langsam hin und her wiegte. „Ich verspreche es dir."

Eine Hand strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, während die andere sich in ihre kinnlangen Haare geschoben hatten und sie fest an sich drückte. Das Kinn hatte er ihren tiefschwarzen Haarschopf gelehnt. Leah erwiderte nichts auf sein Versprechen und das brauchte sie auch gar nicht, denn Quil wußte auch so, was die logische Antwort darauf war. _'Du wirst es ihm sagen müssen, wenn er es dir befiehlt.'_ Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Jacob es nicht soweit kommen lassen würde. Er benutzte nur in Ausnahmefällen sein Alpha-Kommando und handelte damit so völlig anders als Sam, der dies mit selbstverständlicher Regelmäßigkeit tat. Und wenn er ihm versicherte, dass es nichts war, was das Rudel oder dessen Aufgaben gefährdete, was er ihm verschwieg, sondern etwas persönliches, dann würde Jacob dies hoffentlich akzeptieren und nicht weiter nachhaken. Er hoffte es wirklich. Um Leahs Willen.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit hielt er Leah so im Arm und wiegte sich langsam mit ihr zur Musik, selbst als diese nach einem langsameren Stück wieder ein ziemlich flottes spielte. Er ignorierte die irritierten Blicke, die ihnen erst vereinzelt und dann immer häufiger zugeworfen wurden. Nur die breiten Grinser und eindeutigen Pfiffe, die Paul und Jared anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen wackelnd in ihre Richtung schickten, als sie mit Rachel und Kim im Arm an ihnen vorbei wirbelten, bedachte er mit einem mörderischen Blick als Antwort. Zwar half dies im Endeffekt nur, um deren Belustigung noch zu erhöhen, aber es bereitete ihm ein wesentlich besseres Gefühl.

Emilys besorgten Blick, den er nur kurz danach auffing, beantwortete er dagegen mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln und einem leichten Kopfschütteln, woraufhin sie ihm mit einem scheuen Lächeln antwortete und sich wieder Sam zuwandte. Als Leah sich schließlich wieder gefangen hatte und sich leicht von ihm löste, zeugte allerdings nichts in seiner Miene mehr von den beiden kurzen, stummen Gesprächen, die er in der Zwischenzeit über ihren Kopf hinweg gehalten hatte.

„Danke", flüsterte sie leise und wischte sich mit einem leicht verlegenen Lächeln mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, um die letzten verräterischen Tränenspuren los zu werden. „Ich weiß gar nicht, womit ich so einen guten Freund wie dich verdient habe, Quil. Nicht nach all dem, was du und die anderen oft wegen mir ertragen mußtet."

„Das ist vorbei. Vergiss das.", winkte er mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln ab. „Wir haben deine grummeligen Zeiten inzwischen auch weitestgehend vergessen und abgehakt. Naja, oder zumindest hauptsächlich abgehakt.", verbesserte er sich selber, als Leah ihm einen deutlich skeptischen Blick zuwarf. Vorsichtig nahm er ihr Gesicht in die Hände und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre – und registrierte mit einem kurzen Anflug typisch männlichen Stolzes, dass Leah für einen winzigen Moment die Luft anhielt, als er so auf Tuchfühlung ging und ihr tief in die Augen sah. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich wieder selber in ein Loch reinarbeitest, aus dem du dann alleine nicht mehr rauskommst. Und alle anderen werden es genauso sehen wie ich. Da kannst du drauf wetten."

„Genau so wie ihr auf mich gewettet habt?", fragte Leah ihn mit einer Spur Spott in der Stimme, doch Quil hörte ihre Unsicherheit deutlich und brachte wieder ein wenig mehr Abstand zwischen sie beide. Auf Außenstehende machten sie aber immer noch den Eindruck, als wäre da mehr zwischen ihnen, als einfach nur Freundschaft.

„Wärst du uns egal, hätten wir nicht unser spärliches Taschengeld auf dich verwettet. Und du kannst dir sicher sein, niemand von uns läßt dich hängen, wenn du abzustürzen drohst.", versicherte er ihr. „Also laß du dich bitte auch nicht hängen. Bitte."

„Das sagst du so leicht. Ich bin im Moment nur froh, dass wir nicht noch einen dritten Alphawolf haben, in den ich mich unglücklich verlieben könnte."

Quil lachte leise. „Naja, wäre Embry Alphawolf Nr. 3 wäre er immerhin frei und ungebunden."

„Wäre Embry Alphawolf Nr. 3 würde ich ganz schnell ganz weit weg rennen.", erwiderte Leah trocken. „Das Drama will ich mir lieber nicht live mit ansehen."

Quils Lachen wurde lauter und er ließ die Hände sinken, bis eine wieder an Leah Hüfte zu liegen kam. Mit der anderen ergriff er ihre Hand und schwenkte sie mit einer leichten Drehung ein wenig aus der Menge heraus zum Rand der Tanzfläche, wo sie ein wenig mehr Platz hatten, um wieder richtig tanzen zu können, statt nur von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu schaukeln.

Doch Leah stand der Sinn nicht mehr danach, ihren Tanz mit Quil fortzusetzen. Sie löste sich vorsichtig aber nachdrücklich von ihm und sah ihm mit bittendem Blick in die Augen.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mich kurz alleine zu lassen?", fragte sie ihn und als Quil sie daraufhin skeptisch ansah, fuhr sie rasch fort. „Ich werde nicht flüchten und mich in Depressionen reden. Versprochen. Ich brauche nur einen kurzen Moment, um Luft zu holen und wirklich wieder klar denken zu können. Das ist alles."

Quil sah sie forschend an und nickte dann zustimmend.

„OK, aber wenn du zu lange weg bleibst, komme ich dich holen.", warnte er sie. Leah warf ihm ein dankbares Lächeln zu und war schon zwei Schritte gegangen, als Quil sie nochmal am Handgelenk gefasst zurückhielt. Er hielt ihr warnend den Zeigefinger entgegen und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Und wehe, ich sehe, dass du noch einen kleinen Abstecher an der Champagnerbar entlang machst. Dann werde ich dich höchstpersönlich übers Knie legen und dich danach ins Meer werfen, damit du wieder nüchtern genug wirst, um wirklich klar denken zu können. Alles klar?"

„Ja, Mama", antwortete Leah und verdrehte scheinbar genervt die Augen. Doch das leichte Lächeln, dass danach um ihre Mundwinkel huschte, versicherte Quil, dass sie es wirklich ernst meinte. Sie nahm es ihm nicht böse, dass er ein Auge auf sie hatte. Er nickte und ließ sie los. Kurz darauf war sie aus dem romantisch beleuchteten Festzelt in die dunkle Nacht verschwunden.

„Danke", hörte er eine tiefe Stimme hinter sich sagen und Quil brauchte sich nicht mal umzudrehen, um zu erkennen, wer da hinter ihm stand. Doch diese Erkenntnis war es nicht, die ihn kurz zusammenzucken ließ, sondern der Tonfall, in dem Jacob dieses kleine Wort aussprach. Langsam drehte Quil sich zu seinem Alpha um und sah diesen kurz ungläubig an, bevor er sich wieder fasste.

„Du weißt es, oder?"

Jacob nickte stumm und trat an Quil vorbei aus dem Festzelt hinaus. In dem hier puderweichen Sand blieb er stehen und sah in die Richtung, in die Leah kurz zuvor verschwunden war.

„Ja, ich weiß es." Er sah über die Schulter zurück zu Quil und warf diesem einen leicht gequälten Blick zu. „Und bevor du mir Vorwürfe machst, warum ich so tue, als wüsste ich von nichts, solltest du dir gut überlegen, was du an meiner Stelle tun würdest."

„Ich habe nicht vor, dir Vorwürfe zu machen, Jacob.", erwiderte Quil jedoch leise seufzend und trat neben ihn in den Sand. „Ich weiß, dass das eine verdammt blöde Situation ist, in der du da steckst. Mich hat nur gewundert, dass du es weißt. Das ist alles."

Jacob lachte leise in sich hinein, während er Quil einen kurzen Seitenblick zuwarf und den Blick dann wieder in die Ferne richtete. „Leah ist lange nicht so beherrscht, wie sie denkt. Sie hatte zwar ihre Gedanken bislang immer verdammt gut unter Kontrolle, wenn wir in Wolfsform waren, aber verraten hat sie sich doch. Mit Blicken, Gesten, Reaktionen auf bestimmte Dinge, die ich gesagt oder getan habe. Anfangs habe ich das gar nicht so wahrgenommen, aber irgendwann wurde ich dann doch stutzig. Und ab da wurde es dann auch für mich schwierig, meine Gedanken zu kontrollieren. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie es erfährt, damit es für sie nicht noch schwieriger wird."

„Warst du dir deshalb so sicher, dass sie hier heute nichts sprengen wird?"

Jacob nickte, ohne den Blick vom Strand abzuwenden. Quil nickte ebenfalls zustimmend, blieb jedoch genauso stumm wie Jacob. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Jacob wieder die Initiative ergriff und Quil ansah.

„Danke, dass du für sie da bist, Quil. Du hast dafür echt was gut bei mir. Wenn ich es könnte, würde ich mich selber so um sie kümmern, wie du es tust. Aber ich fürchte, ich würde es dadurch nur noch schlimmer machen und ihr noch mehr wehtun. Und das hat sie nun wirklich nicht verdient."

„Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen.", erwiderte Quil leise und wandte den Blick jetzt auch vom Strand ab, um Jacob anzusehen. „Und du hast recht. Es ist wohl wirklich besser, wenn du weiterhin den Unwissenden spielst."

„Und du kriegst es hin, das vor ihr zu verbergen?" Jacob warf ihm jetzt doch einen skeptischen Blick zu.

Quil nickte. „Verlass dich drauf. Ich hatte auch ein todsicheres Rezept, um Leahs ungewolltes Geständnis vor dir zu verbergen." Auf Jacobs daraufhin noch skeptischeren Blick hin grinste er breit und fuhr schulterzuckend fort. „Unterschätze nie die Macht der Primzahlen."

Jacobs runzelte irritiert die Stirn, doch Quil dachte gar nicht daran, ihm diesen Satz näher zu erklären. Er würde es schon noch früh genug erfahren, wenn er diese Taktik zum Einsatz brachte.

„Komm, gehen wir rein und gönnen uns ein Glas Schampus zu Ehren des Brautpaares.", schlug er stattdessen vor und drehte sich vom Strand weg und wieder der feiernden Menge zu. „Wir müssen es ausnutzen, solange die Zwei so spendabel sind."

Jacob lachte verschmitzt auf, sah sich jedoch trotzdem nochmal kurz zum Strand um. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass wir sie jetzt alleine lassen können?"

„Ganz sicher." Quil nickte. „Sie ist stärker als sie uns oftmals glauben lassen will. Und wenn sie wirklich zu lange weg bleibt, gehe ich ihr nach."

„OK" Jacob nickte und ging dann entschlossen auf die Champagnerbar zu. Er warf Quil einen grinsenden Seitenblick zu. „Also machen wir uns auf, Sam und Emily arm zu trinken. Diese Hochzeit muß sich schließlich auch für uns gelohnt haben."

Quil erwiderte das Grinsen gut gelaunt. „Du sprichst weise Worte weise aus, oh großer Alpha."

* * *

**A/N:** Um ehrlich zu sein, war dies hier eine Dreifachpremiere, wie mir gerade auffällt. Es ist nämlich sowohl mein erster OS im Twilight-Fandom, als auch mein erster Versuch in den Genres "Friendship" und "Hurt/Comfort". Diese Genres habe ich auch in anderen Fandomes auf anderen Accounts noch nicht ausprobiert. Ist mir irgendwie noch nie in den Sinn gekommen. Ich wollt's hier wohl wirklich wissen.


End file.
